Candy complex
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: Alois stumbles across two lollipop juju's which appeared out of nowhere. Just like the curious boy he is the lollipop will not be ignored. But when he turns trickster and the juju disappears will it be stopped before every reaper, angel, demon, servant, Lady and earl turn trickster as well? (Rated T for later chapters.)
1. Excited, Alive, HAPPY

_Before we start the story let me explain why my title is called what it is before people comment about my slightly confusing title (It is actually a made up definition I made while I was writing the first chapter. The definition I made up is below:_

**Candy complex**

**/ˈkandē kəmˈpleks/**

**Noun**

**A desire ****for candy or other sugary treats (Such as pastry's, ice cream, etc.) so strong that the person classified with a candy complex will act as though they are on a "sugar rush" until said treat, candy, etc. is either devoured or is taken away. If it is devoured then in most cases the person will go on a "candy rampage" until all of it is gone or the candy is out of their system.**

* * *

><p>"Claude... Claude… Claude…?"<p>

Alois had been searching the manor for so long that he lost track of time. He had absolutely no idea where his dear butler had gone. But he knew one thing for sure, that he would find him.

A rumbling noise erupted through the silence. Alois was feeling quite hungry due to him not having his usual 12:00 snack. It was about time he checked the kitchen.

The young boy smiled in delight at the sight of the kitchen table that was filled with a large variety of sweets. The first thing he had seen in the pile was a note that sat on the plate of frosting covered cookies:

_Your highness,_

_I will be out for a while running errands. The others will most likely be doing something outside of the manor._

_-Claude._

Alois frowned, this was the fourth time that week that Claude was not here and he was starting to doubt that what he had to do was more important than serving him.

But a smile returned when he glanced back at the pile of sweets and began to devour the numerous amount of cupcakes. When the cupcakes were gone he glanced at the plate of chocolate, grabbed a handful and then shoved it in his already full mouth.

After swallowing it all down something caught his eye, two lollipops (One was blue and the other purple.) leaning against a bowl of multicolored taffy. Which oddly enough were the only lollipops in sight. Upon picking them up a sudden force caused the lollipops to be stuck together, the lollipops merged and grew in size becoming a giant blue and purple swirled lollipop. Instead of dropping it, it was practically glued to Alois's hand.

An overwhelming urge passed through the young boy; even after all the candy he ate he was still hungry. He stuck out his tongue and gave the strange treat a huge lick with a strong taste of sugar flooding his senses.

All of a sudden the boy's vision became blurred and then the things around him started to change color; Red, blue, green, pink, purple, yellow, orange…

His body felt almost weightless, in fact he felt so light that he might float off of the ground and hit the ceiling.

Any sane person in this situation would have been calling for help, Alois however was not panicked.

He felt so excited, he felt so alive, he felt so… **_happy._**


	2. The dance of tricksters

"Your highness, please excuse my absence there have been a few…"

Claude froze in his tracks at the sight that awaited him in the kitchen. A strange boy hovered off of the floor that was now covered with various candies that he had left specifically for his master.

The boy turned around to face him and ran a hand through his pink, orange and gummy bear covered hair.

The very next thing that happened was something that not even Claude could fathom; the boy smiled and said in a voice so strange that if it could be written down it would not compare to the insane, high pitched and broken record like sound that was said with glee that day. _"ClAuDe, YoUr BaCk!"_

For once in his entire life he had never been so unnerved, this boy…. No… this _thing _sounded just like his master. After a few moments he spoke up, "… Your highness?"

_"ClAuDe WhY aRe YoU sO sHoCkEd! … Oh I gEt iT, mY nEw OuTfIt!" _The demented Alois replied.

He spun in a circle showing off his bright orange high heels with yellow bows on the back.

_"I lOoK aMaZiNg! AnD lOoK aT mY cOaT iT's So BrIgHt AnD pReTtY aNd GrEaT!" _He continued pointing to his now bright yellow coat with shining orange buttons.

"My highness, I do not mean to be rude but, what has become of you?"

_"WhAt Do YoU mEaN, i HaVe NeVeR fElT sO hApPy! I fElL sO gReAt, I fEeL sO aLiVe, I fEeL sO… aMaZiNg!" His master said revealing a pair of pink and yellow swirled eyes._

Alois lunged at his butler and grabbed him by his hands, pulling him forwards.

_"ClAuDe, WhY aRe YoU nOt HaPpY aBoUt ThIs? … DoN't WoRrY yOu WiLl Be SoOn!"_

He got at least two inches in front of Claude's face and whispered into his butler's ear, _"AlL yOu HaVe To Do Is DaNcE wItH mE."_


	3. Hyper household

Something was off... She looked around the garden; everything had seemed as if it was frozen in time for the first time at the trancy house hold. No sound could be heard on the inside or outside of the manor.

"Maybe Claude has not returned home yet…" She thought and got back to what she was doing.

Speaking of returned, where had the triplets gone? They had gone inside and had not been back for an hour.

She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her dress, she might as well look for where everyone has gone.

Upon entering the manor she noticed what a mess it was. Large puddles of a sticky and sweet smelling substance soaked the floors. She stared at it for a moment. What was it? It smelled familiar.

At that moment a sound that she didn't notice before audibly grew louder, the sound of shoes tapping.

She should have known, Claude is home and the triplets must have come inside to assist him.

Hannah continued her way down the hall and into the dining room. It was about 1:32 and Claude must have returned home with the groceries. She had might as well help him.

When she entered the room a wet substance fell on her head. Hannah took a closer look and had known that it was caramel that was now causing her hair to become stickier by the moment.

She frowned and glanced upwards, a boy who looked exactly like one of the triplets was staring at her with a pair of red and brown swirled eyes. He took of the mug of root beer that was on his head and gulped it down.

"_Hi HaNnAh!" A voice said from the other side of the room._

The girl in question turned to the direction of the sound to see the demented Alois.

_"YoU'vE fInAlLy DeCiDeD tO jOiN uS!" _He cheered.

"W-who are you?" Hannah asked.

"_HaNnAh, DoN't YoU rEcOgNiZe Me?" The boy inquired somewhat disappointed._

A man with light purple hair came up from behind him and adjusted his red bow tie. The room then grew silent; the only sound was from his cerulean tap shoes which were getting louder as he was stepping towards her.

"_YoU ShOuLd KnOw WhO hE iS, yOu HaVe SeRvEd HiM fOr YeArS…." He replied._

"… Your highness…" She said in a hushed tone.

Her master smiled in recognition and then responded, "_ClAuDe, HeLp HeR."_

The man in front of Hannah smiled and replied with, "_YeS, yOuR hIgHnEsS." _

Claude smiled and took a piece of black licorice out of his checkerboard red and purple coat. He then forced it in her mouth.

_"AnD cLaUdE, pRePaRe SoMe TrEaTs SoMeOnE iS cOmInG oVeR fOr A vIsIt."_


	4. Gummy bear kisses

"I don't see why we have to do this." The earl mumbled.

"Young master, it is always polite to accept an invitation." Sebastian replied.

"What does Trancy even want anyways?"

"I'm not sure, my lord. But, I know that we're going to find out."

His butler curiously eyed the gardens of the trancy manor; what servant in their right mind would only mow _half _of the lawn?

He tried his hardest to ignore it and escorted his master to the front door.

"Sebastian, you may go home; I'll be back in an hour." Ciel ordered.

"That might not be such a good idea, my lord." He responded, "It wouldn't be smart to leave you here, something about this place doesn't seem right…"

Sebastian knocked on the door and quickly got a response,

"CoMe On In!"

Sebastian was the first to react: he opened the door and gestured his master to go ahead.

Ciel took a few steps in and asked who had spoken, but hadn't gotten a response. His butler closed the door behind him and then suggested that Ciel should go to the living room and wait for Alois while he looks around to find someone.

* * *

><p>With his master gone, Sebastian had gone to explore the rest of the manor, but before he turned into another hallway, a sudden clatter came from the dining room.<p>

He curiously peered into the room, a woman in a bright blue dress stood facing away from him. She quickly turned around revealing a pair of red and blue swirled eyes.

Sebastian's eyes widened and took a few steps back.

"Excuse me my lady," He said trying to regain his composure. "But have you seen any of the people that work in this manor or perhaps their master, Alois Trancy?"

Before the woman could answer, a faint scream was heard and undoubtedly, it was Ciel's scream.

Sebastian quickly bolted down the hall and into the living room; a boy with orange hair tackled his master to the ground, constricting him so tightly that Ciel was struggling to breathe.

"Sebastian!" He managed, "Kill him, this is an-

"WhY wOuLd YoU wAnT tO kIlL mE cIeL?" The strange boy asked.

The earl stopped struggling; he suddenly realized who this person was.

"Trancy…" Ciel whispered.

"It'S aBoUt TiMe YoU rEcOgNiSeD mE CiEl!" Alois chirped.

"But what-

"Oh I fEeL aMaZiNg CiEl! AnD i WaNt EvErYoNe To FeEl ThE sAmE!" The other interrupted, "DoN't WoRrY, iT's NoT gOiNg To HuRt!"

The psychotic boy leaned in closely and forced him into a kiss. Ciel squirmed under Alois trying to escape, but to no avail. As soon as he gave in, he felt the grip on him loosen and pulled away. A sudden look of fondness appeared over the others face.

"Oh CiEl, YoUr NeW lOoK iS aDoRaBlE!" He cooed.

The boy in question raised an eyebrow at what was said and suddenly realized that neon green frosting was dripping from off of his hair. He looked down and noticed that his entire outfit had changed: his vest now had blue heart shaped buttons along with his and boots that had icing splattered on it and his pants had a strange blue swirl pattern all over it with his fingernails painted to match.

"TrAnCy, WhAt DiD yOu Do?" He questioned noticing his voice changing dramatically.

"IsN't It ObViOuS? yOu'Re JuSt LiKe Me!" Alois replied, "HaNnAh, PlEaSe Do ThE sAmE tO sEbAsTiAn."

The woman whom Sebastian had seen in the dining room stepped forward and offered an abnormally large lollipop to him. The butler hesitated as he put it close to his face.

He knew for sure that if he didn't do this he would be surrounded by lunatics and couldn't do a thing about it. Sebastian sighed and gave the lollipop one long lick as all of his rational thoughts went away.


	5. Normality absconds

She was surprised…. That was an understatement, she was _dumbfounded_.

Where was Ciel? Where were the servants?

Elizabeth had been searching for about half an hour and there was no sign of anyone. She was starting to think that no one was home-

"ElIzAbEtH?"

She froze in her tracks and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hello?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm OvEr HeRe, ElIzAbEtH." The voice replied.

She walked down the hallway and waited for another response. After a few seconds the door swung open and a hand grabbed her shoulder. Her head shot to her left; a boy with cake in his hair released his hand and gestured her to go into the living room behind him.

"I'vE bEeN eXpEcTiNg YoU," He stated, "yOu'Re LaTe."

Elizabeth's reply stuttered at his peculiar appearance, "I-I was lost, who a-are you?"

"We'Ve BeEn ToGeThEr FoR a LoNg TiMe." He said taking a sip from a teacup near him.

"Ciel?" The other guessed.

The other nodded; which gave her another question.

"What happened to-

"WhErE aRe ThEy?" A voice asked in the distance.

"LiStEn ClOsElY," Ciel instructed. "yOu HaVe FiVe MiNuTeS tO hIdE bEfOrE sOmEoNe ElSe FiNdS yOu, I'lL bE fInE wHeN hE gEtS hErE, bUt YoU hAvE tO bE aS qUiEt As PoSsIbLe AnD wHeN i DiStRaCt HiM yOu RuN aNd HoPe YoU'rE nOt CaUgHt."

Elizabeth quickly darted under the table and as if on cue the door slammed open.

"Oh CiEl~ Do YoU kNoW wHeRe LiZzY rAn OfF tO?"

She slightly lifted the tablecloth up and tried to see what was going on. The demented Alois skipped over to where Ciel was sitting.

"I hAvEn'T sEeN hEr." The other lied.

Alois frowned and leaned in so the two met nose to nose.

"YoU kNoW yOu CaN't LiE tO mE!" He said with a hit of anger in his voice.

Ciel had to think of a distraction and fast. He came up with an idea, but he knew that Elizabeth would never forgive him for it. He grabbed Alois by his bowtie and kissed him as hard as he could.

Elizabeth scrambled towards the door, but Alois broke the kiss and stopped her.

"HeLlO lIzZy, WhY aRe YoU lEaViNg?" He asked tightening his grip, "YoU'vE oNlY jUsT aRrIvEd!"

"LeT gO oF hEr." Ciel warned.

The other trickster had a surprised look on his face, "WhY aRe YoU nOt HaPpY aNyMoRe? I eNsUrEd ThAt YoU wOuLd Be HaPpY pErMaNeNtLy!"

He forced a gummy bear into the other girl's mouth and replied, "DoN't WoRrY, sHe'Ll Be HaPpY aNd So WiLl You!"


	6. Sugar coated candy canes

William shuffled through his paperwork for the umpteenth time. It was official, everything was almost in order and after a final check he would be able to go home. The only thing that was missing was the paperwork that was supposed to be… _Grell's._ Where was he anyways? He had sent Grell out to collect souls two hours ago and he still hasn't returned.

In the distance a door slammed; William sighed, _What took him so long?_

"WiLlIaM!" An unfamiliar voice called.

William froze in his chair, who is in the building? He definitely didn't recognize their voice.

But before he could figure it out, the door flew open revealing a familiar person:

The person's dark magenta hair flew in their face and looked up at William with their pink and red swirled eyes.

"HeLlO tHeRe WiLl~" They said flirtatiously.

"Who are you?" The other asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh WiLl, YoU dOn'T rEcOgNiSe Me DaRlInG?" They replied.

They smiled revealing a row of dagger sharp teeth. William automatically knew who the person was at that moment.

"Grell, who did this to you?" He questioned.

"I wEnT tO tHe PhAnToM bRaT's MaNoR tWo HoUrS aGo," Grell answered, "EvErYoNe WaS sO hApPy! ThE mAiD wAs HaPpY, tHe CoOk WaS hApPy, ThE gArDeNeR wAs HaPpY, ThE PhAnToM bRaT wAs HaPpY, aNd BeSt Of AlL bAsSy WaS hApPy! AnD hE mAdE mE HaPpY tOo!"

"That demon." William said under his breath.

"AnD dOn'T wOrRy I'lL mAkE yOu JuSt LiKe Me!" The trickster responded.

The next thing William knew, Grell was in his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. He had plucked a candy cane out of his hair and snapped it in half.

"YoU lIkE sWeEtS dOn'T yOu?" He muttered placing it in the others mouth.

His boss gagged at the foul taste of hairspray in his mouth caused by the candy cane, but after a few seconds it started to taste amazing and didn't seem to care about the position he was in.

Paperwork can wait, he could care less about it.


	7. The aftermath

Alois woke up with no memory of what had happened. He groggily stood up and tried his best to ignore his growing migraine.

He had noticed that he was at the Phantomhive manor and everyone in the room was unmoving. He kneeled over an unconscious Ciel and tried to shake him awake.

The other earl had eventually awoken.

"What happened?" He slurred, "Where is everyone?"

He then looked around as if to find some sort of clue about what happened, but had instead noticed Elizabeth, collapsed on the floor trying to stand up. He then rushed to help her; she shakily propped herself up against a chair.

"I'm going to leave," Ciel told her, "stay here."

He left the room, Alois then followed suit, leaving her behind.

The two searched the entire mansion, and eventually found Sebastian and Claude in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, young master." The two greeted.

"We are almost finished," Sebastian stated, "we just need to clear the candy off of the table."

Both earls gave a strange look at the candy covered table.

"Get rid of that it this instance, I don't want to even look at candy ever again." Ciel ordered.


End file.
